


Like Clockwork

by homeboy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, drunk, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: Drunken nights with Violet never go well





	Like Clockwork

Like clock work.

3 sloppy bangs on the door reverberated through the walls of Clementine's apartment.

She rolled her eyes and drew in a long breath as she opened the door.

There she was.

Her convoluted hair flamed into multiple directions. Somehow still remaining a chaotic neatness.

Her mascara was lightly smudged around her waterline. Paring with her lightly glossed over eyes.

Her light green shirt hung in such a way where her sports bra showed along with it.

She had a solemn expression on her face. Her eyes were directed down idly staring at the plant Clementine had outside.

Her lips hung in a slight frown.

She smelt like vodka and rain.

She was drunk.

"Hey, Clementine."

Clementine squinted. The tone and the phrase didn't match.

Violet sounded. Sad?

"Can I come in? Please?" Violet slurred the please and her eyes met with Clementine's.

She had to submit. She promised herself not to let her into to the apartment when she was like this.

When Violet was like this things would always happen. Bad mishaps, Confessions, Crying sessions.

Clementine couldn't let her do this again.

But just as every other time she stepped aside and held the door open.

Just like everytime.

Violet stumbled in the apartment. Clementine caught her by her palms.

Shit.

Here we go again.

Violet's hands felt so soft and warm in Clementine's.

Just like fucking clockwork.

They made their way over to the sofa Clementine owned.

Still holding her by the palms Clementine sat her down.

Unlatching their hands Clementine attempted to stand up.

She felt a faint pull on her forearm from Violet.

The same scene had happened a dozen times before.

"Clem,please don't go yet"

Words barely slurred out but still stung and tugged at Clementine like they always had.

She sat back down.

Violet placed her head on a Clementine's chest. Clementine couldn't help but hold her arm on Violet's shoulder.

"Bad night?"

"long night."

"how so?"

"I went to Ericson's"

"I told you to stop going back to that bar"

Violet snuggled herself deeper into Clementine. She took Clementine hand and held it into hers.

Clementine deeply inhaled. She couldn't do this.

"Violet."

"You know I-we can't do this stuff anymore." those words have been said already. Same pleads. Same stammers. Different day.

Violet's head lifted up she still let her lower body lean into Clementine.

"Violet I-I told you this. Me and Louis made it official."

Violet sloppily pulled Clementine away.

"Fucking typical." she uttered under her breath.

Clementine attempted to put her hand out to Violet's shoulder.

She swatted it away.

"Save the pitty"

She could hear the break in Violet's voice. She's heard it so many times. Too many times.

Violet blundered as she attempted to get up. She finally met her feet.

"Violet" the same hand lead out once again.

"No! I don't need you"

"Always leaving me. For what? Fucking Louie or some shit?"

"Violet,you know it's not like that!"

Clementine got up with a start.

"Then what is it like?"

A heavy blanket washed upon them.

Clementine knew Violet didn't know the weight of the question she was asking. She knew that Violet wasn't going to remember this in the morning.

But, no matter how many times this had happened. 

Right at this part is when she couldn't let go.

But she knew she had too.

She stood there and looked at Violet. Same broken look in her eye. Same one every time.

Violet wimpered and huffed.

Running towards the door and slamming it behind her.

Like Clock work.

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love some angst?


End file.
